La chica de ayer El suero sincronizador
by RichardGeros
Summary: Empieza como songfic. Habeis conocido a Richard y a los Vulture. Sólo falta el suero sincronizador. Han soñado juntos. Sus primeras reacciones. Viajan a Irlanda. TERMINADO.
1. La chica de ayer

**1.- Introducción.**

Este es mi primer relato fanfiction, un humilde intento de profundizar en los personajes creados, por pura intención lúdica, sin ningún otro interés y respetando en todo momento los derechos legales correspondientes.

Mi pareja favorita no es muy imaginativa. La autora conoce a sus personajes y decidió que era la mejor.

Este fic empezó como un song fic con la canción "La chica de ayer" Una canción que podría ilustrar algunas situaciones que se plantean entre los libros sexto y séptimo.

Siguió con la idea de crear un personaje colectivo. Un equipo de quidditch español y su choque con el mundo de Harry. Vulture Squadron era un personaje colectivo de dibujos animados que pretendían perseguir una paloma mensajera y todo les salía mal. En este relato intentó que todo les salga bien. Sus miembros están inspirados en deportistas reales.

Después una poción mágica verdaderamente sorprendente. Ojalá existiera de verdad.

Encontré después algunas canciones para Harry y otra que quizá le gustaría a Ginevra Weasley.

Finalmente decidí incorporarme al relato. Soy Richard, el monstruo. El que no se calla nunca si no le dan lo que quiere. Soy culpable de todo lo que diga o haga.

El nombre de RichardGeros es en homenaje a Richard Sorge el espía.

Este fic está escrito en español de España, por lo que pido disculpas a mis hermanos de lengua americanos si algunas expresiones les suenan distinto o extraño.

Para el final no quiero olvidar dos cosas que no me han gustado de los libros de Rowling

- Ignorancia del mundo hispano. Por la razón que sea no existimos en sus libros.

- Ignorancia del mar como objeto mágico. Algo extraño si se piensa que la autora vive en una isla.

Además de agradecer el trabajo de la autora, debo hacer mención a los grupos musicales Nacha Pop y Amaral.

**2.-****Me asomo a la ventana, eres la chica de ayer, jugando con las flores en mi jardín.**

Todo había terminado. El que no debía ser nombrado se había ido para siempre. Hasta los pájaros parecían saberlo y alegraban con sus canciones la tranquilidad de Ottery St. Catchpole,

Un chico de pelo azabache se asomó a la ventana de la habitación.

Bajo la ventana, en el jardín, dos chicas recogían flores. La chica pelirroja levantó la cabeza y le sonrió. Él le lanzó un beso.

- Dame tiempo a vestirme. Ahora mismo bajo.

El joven quedó absorto hasta que recordó algo y sonrió. Se acercó al baúl, sacó una bludger y sonrió de nuevo al ver la inscripción. "Gracias, Harry" y unas firmas "Samu", "Charly", "Rafa", Martha", "Rudy", "Marga" y "Giorgio". "Gracias a vosotros" murmuró.

Su memoria le llevó a la forma en que llegó a sus manos esa pelota. Con ella, algo más.

Todo empezó así...

**3.- Un día cualquiera no sabes qué hora es, te acuestas a mi lado sin saber por qué.**

Dos años atrás, había pasado casi todo el verano en la Madriguera. Molly le adoraba. Siempre se había sentido muy unido a aquella bondadosa mujer que lo recogió perdido y solo en King's Cross. Hermione también había venido unos días.

Durante las vacaciones, su diversión favorita (no tanto para Hermione) era el quidditch. Un prado disimulado entre los árboles permitía que practicaran lejos de ojos muggles. Por parejas. Otro día mas, Ron y Hermione empezaron a discutir.

Se alejó unos pasos. No quería ser indiscreto. Sospechaba que bajo esa coraza aspera, sus dos amigos escondían algo más y bastaría una leve chispita para que pasara algo. Ese momento especial tenia que ser para ellos solos, como así fue. Estaba cansado, el sol apretaba y se dejó caer sobre la hierba, a la sombra de un árbol, con las manos bajo la cabeza. A los pocos momentos, la hermana de Ron se acercó y también se estiró sobre la hierba cerca de él.

Dejaron de incomodarle el calor, el sudor y sus zapatos. Aspiraba aroma de flores silvestres. Las voces airadas de Hermione y Ron se convirtieron en un lejano murmullo. Dejó de sentir cansancio. El mundo era un lugar maravilloso. Sonrió con timidez a la chica. "Gracias" le dijó sin saber porque. Ginny le observó sorprendida y una pequeña luz se encendió en su interior.

- ¿Qué hacemos esta tarde, Harry?

**4.- Las calles mojadas te han visto crecer...**

Ginny y Hermione. Las amigas estaban juntas en la sala común de Gryffindor. Los chicos habían salido. La pelirroja lloraba desconsoladamente. "No existo para él." "Nunca se fijará en mí." "No me quiere. ""Esa zorra que quiere mandarle elixires amorosos." "Y la otra lagarta, que todavía le hace miraditas." "Las odio." "¿Por qué no las despacha?" "Si él no lo hace voy a tener que hacerlo yo." "Si no hace nada es que está jugando con las dos."

Hermione la miró enfadada, pensando que se había pasado de la raya. NADIE podía meterse con Harry. "¿Qué has hecho para que se fije en tí como algo más? "¿Se lo has puesto comodo?" "¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste escondiendote de él, sonrojandote o sin dirigirle la palabra." "Tienes que ser tu misma, Ginevra Weasley, no la sombra de Harry." "No dejes que absorba tu vida."

Había seguido los consejos de Hermione. Estudió más. Trabajó más. Intentó una relación con Michael. La relación fracasó cuando ése tuvo la pésima idea de hablar mal de Harry.

Después vino Dean. Parecía sentir algo muy intenso por ella. Un día la había llevado a ese pasillo, para decirle no sé qué. En lugar de eso, la estaba besando. No le disgustó. Pero no era él. Cerró los ojos pensando "¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me bese el chico que yo quiero?" Dejándose llevar, siguió besando a Dean cuando...

- ¿Qué haces con mi hermana?

La había visto. Por un momento deseó que la Tierra la tragara. Ella conocía sus reacciones. El tiempo de observarle en silencio servía por fin para algo. Contenido y concentrando su odio sobre Dean, su amigo y ahora... Notó esa rivalidad. Pero el objeto de sus sentimientos seguía sin enterarse. Algo se rebeló dentro de ella. No iba a hundirse. Este idiota que creía que se había despertado por fin el verano ahora se había vuelto a apagar. No quiero ser la hermanita de Ron nunca mas. He crecido. Te vas a enterar ...

- ¿...Exactamente qué parezco, ...?

**...y con tu corazón estás llorando otra vez.**

Cuando terminó con Ron, se sentía algo mejor por haber dejado destrozado a su protector hermanito. Alguien tenía que pagar por la vergüenza que la devoraba por dentro. Vergüenza y temor que estallaron en la soledad de su dormitorio. Hermione tuvo que consolarla.


	2. Richard, el monstruo

**5.- Me asomo a la ventana, eres la chica de ayer jugando con las flores en mi jardín.**

Casi se le paró el corazón cuando la vió besándose. ¡Pero, si es ella! Qué mal se sentía. Dentro de sí, una nueva sensación. Un monstruo dentro de él gritaba "Golpea a Dean, golpéale. Después ella será tuya." Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contenerse. Dean se dió cuenta de la rivalidad que había surgido entre ellos.

Otra vez ella y Dean discutiendo. ¡Bravo! Aun con el corazón desgarrado, se alegró por la disputa. No sabía porque, pero las discusiones entre Ron y Hermione no se parecían nada a éstas. Dentro de su pecho, el monstruo se enfurecía cuando la veía mostrando algo de amistad a otros.

Ginny terminó con Dean. Era demasiado agobiante. Quizá le pedía algo que no estaba dispuesta a darle. Él aguardó. Llegaría su oportunidad. Por fin, su afición común al quiddicht ayudó a aliviar las tensiones y estaban juntos, divirtiéndose y jugando. Se sintió mejor. Aunque en ocasiones, recibía algun golpe de más por mirarla demasiado.

Snape le había castigado. En la práctica suponía impedirle participar en el partido decisivo. Se lo merecía. Había herido a alguien por primera vez. Aunque ese alguien fuera el miserable de Malfoy, al que odiaba desde que le conoció.

Mientras los Gryffindor se dirigían al campo de quiddicht, bajó a las mazmorras a cumplir su castigo. Quien sabe qué maldita tarea debería realizar. Nada bueno, sin duda. Diez minutos más tarde comprobó que era mucho peor de lo que había imaginado. Pero como cada día, tocaba resistir. El castigo de Snape no era peor que el monstruo que le sacudía el corazón. Y hoy estaba en el campo jugando. Otra vez con Dean.

Demasiado silencio cuando regresó a la torre de Gryffindor. La Dama del cuadro, con la mirada impasible. Entró a la sala común. Pandemonium de gritos y alegría. Ron le puso la Copa de quidditch delante de los ojos, "Ganamos la Copa". Pero ni la fiesta ni la Copa le importaban de verdad. Buscó con la mirada. Ella se echó en sus brazos con los ojos brillantes. Aspiró de nuevo su perfume y la besó con todas sus fuerzas. Sintió que le devolvía el beso. El monstruo ronroneó por fin satisfecho.

¿Vamos fuera? preguntó con la mirada.

**6.- Demasiado tarde para comprender,**

Después de los mejores meses de su vida, en los que su relación crecía y se fortalecía, ocurrió lo que ocurrió. El horricrux falso y la muerte de Dumbledore.

El día del funeral, el chico que amaba creyó que para derrotar al Lord Oscuro debía intentar ser invulnerable, ser otro como él. Por eso, le comunicó que se alejaría para que, según él, estuviera más protegida.

Era un egoista que sólo pensaba en sí mismo. ¿Por qué se atrevió a tomar las decisiones por los dos? ¿Por qué no contó con ella? ¿Por qué no luchó por ella? ¿Por qué iba a estar más protegida por dejar de verse? ¿Por qué no la dejaba estar a su lado? ¿Cómo podía estar protegida y con el corazón roto al mismo tiempo? ¿En qué se iba a convertir Harry?

¿Por qué parecía ser demasiado tarde para comprender? Ella lo esperaría. Pero que se preparara al volver.

**chica, vete a tu casa, no podemos jugar.**

Se miró al espejo. Su imagen le escupió a la cara

- Eres un cobarde y un mentiroso. Harry Potter. Puedes hacer creer a todo el mundo que te has ido para protegerla. A mi no.

- ¿Quien eres tú? Empezaba a asustarle esa voz

- Puedes llamarme Richard, soy el monstruo que tienes dentro. Pienso cantarte todas las verdades.

- ¿Qué verdades?

- Que te has alejado de ella porque estás muerto de miedo. Miedo por tí, no por ella. Miedo a perderla. Miedo de no ser la persona indicada. Miedo a que te olvide. Y para no perderla, la dejas tú solito.

- ¿Por qué me dices esto?

- Para que no te compadezcas más de tí mismo. Ella va a estar bien protegida en Hogwarts. No tenías ninguna necesidad de cortar con ella. ¿Que será de tí sin ella? ¿De verdad crees que Voldemort no se dará cuenta de que la quieres y aprovechará esa debilidad?

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer, Richard?

- Nada por ahora. Con un poco de suerte Voldemort te encontrará y un rayo verde acabará con nuestros problemas. Serás un recuerdo de adolescencia.

- Has venido con el hacha de cortar cabezas.

- Aunque no te lo creas, estoy de tu parte.

- Con amigos como tú no necesito enemigos.

**7.- La luz de la mañana entra en la habitación,**

**tus cabellos dorados parecen el sol.**

- Soy un cobarde y un mentiroso, pero no has acabado conmigo. Richard. Claro que tengo miedo a perderla porque la necesito mas que el aire que respiro.

- Pues no lo parece, porque la has abandonado.

- Cuando peor estoy y mas la necesito, vuelvo con ella en un sueño. He subido a su habitación creyendo que ya ha salido para tocar algo que ella ha tocado y la veo allí dormida. Los rayos del sol juegan con sus cabellos. Seré feliz cuando por fin pueda estar cerca de esa cama. Esto me mantiene.

- ¿Y quien crees que hace aparecer estos sueños, Harry? Lo que quieres de verdad no es estar "cerca" de esa cama sino "dentro". Además de cobarde y mentiroso, te crees que todavía tomo biberón, hipócrita.

Salió del cuarto de baño y encendió la radio.

(Si, ya sé que no es dorado, pero las quejas al maestro armero Nacho Cano)

**Luego por la noche al Penta a escuchar**

**canciones que consiguen que te pueda amar.**

La radio era uno de los pocos medios de comunicación con el mundo durante su búsqueda de los horrcruxes. Buscando emisoras... encontró:

"A petición de los chicos de la peña de los Vulture en la Universidad mágica de Salamanca, escucharemos "La chica de ayer" de Nacha Pop. Antigua canción de la época de la "movida madrileña" considerada "de culto".

_Un día cualquiera no sabes qué hora es, _

_te acuestas a mi lado sin saber por qué._

_Las calles mojadas te han visto crecer_

_y con tu corazón estás llorando otra vez._

_Me asomo a la ventana, eres la chica de ayer_

_jugando con las flores en mi jardín._

_Demasiado tarde para comprender,_

_chica, vete a tu casa, no podemos jugar._

_La luz de la mañana entra en la habitación,_

_tus cabellos dorados parecen el sol._

_Luego por la noche al Penta a escuchar_

_canciones que consiguen que te pueda amar._

_Me asomo a la ventana, eres la chica de ayer. _

_Demasiado tarde para comprender._

_Mi cabeza da vueltas persiguiéndote._

_Mi cabeza da vueltas…"_

¿Qué era esa canción? Habían dicho "La chica de ayer" de Nacha Pop, un grupo español.

Seguro que a Richard le gustaba esa canción. Ginny era la chica de ayer. Habría que luchar. Y perseguir a alguien.

**8.- Mi cabeza da vueltas persiguiéndote. Mi cabeza da vueltas… **

Ron le había mostrado un ejemplar de "El Profeta". En la sección de deportes mágicos había un par de líneas sobre un equipo español casi desconocido, el Vulture Squadron y de su segunda temporada en la Euroquiddich. Ron aseguró que darían que hablar.

Un par de meses más tarde, en plena noche, sacó otra vez mas un pergamino. Pronunció la frase "Prometo solemnemente que voy a hacer una travesura." y apareció el Marauder's Map. Dos veces en dos horas. Diez veces en tres dias. Añoraba a la pelirroja. Richard volvía a quejarse, después de la tregua que se habían dado cuando reconoció sus errores. La localizó en la biblioteca con su amiga Luna. Debían estar preparando sus examenes. Se sintió otra vez culpable por estar lejos. Y un miserable por espiarla. Hasta esos búhos parecían burlarse de él. "Ju, ju"

En la radio seguían martirizándole..

"_Los días que pasan,_

_Las luces del alba,_

_Mi alma, mi cuerpo, mi voz, no sirven de nada_

_Porque yo sin ti no soy nada_

_Sin ti no soy nada_

_Qué no daría yo por tener tu mirada,_

_Por ser como siempre los dos_

_Mientras todo cambia_

_Porque yo sin ti no soy nada_

_Sin ti no soy nada"_

- ¿Has oido eso, Harry? Están hablando de tí.

- ¿Qué quieres, Richard? ¿Qué me dé latigazos?

- No estaría mal para empezar.


	3. La Armada Invencible

**9.- Por fin, unos amigos.**

Ron les había dejado a Hermione y a él, irritado porque veía que no tenían ningun plan. Cerró el mapa y empezó a leer un periódico de varios días atras. Hermione había ido a la población vecina. Era más seguro, ella seguía siendo menos conocida.

En la sección de quidditch, Puddelmere United había derrotado a los Vulture con la ayuda del árbitro. Salían algunas fotos de los visitantes. El reportaje descubría uno de sus secretos. El campo de entrenamiento submarino. Una plantación de branquialgas. Seguirían en Inglaterra durante algunos días más. "Tenemos algo que hacer." decía su capitán Charly, con ojos helados. Parecía buscar algo o alguien. En absoluto afectado por la derrota.

Mientras leía y suspiraba, dos sombras negras aparecieron detrás de él, entre los árboles. Levantaron su varita. "Expeliarmus" y la varita de Harry saltó por los aires. Se volvió y los mortífagos se acercaron sin dejar de apuntarle "Cru...". Antes de que llegaran a decir nada más, oyó dos golpes secos "tac, tac" y las dos sombras cayeron fulminadas.

Todavía frotándose los ojos, Harry vió dos magos con escobas en las manos. Se acercaron pisando a los dos mortífagos en el vientre.

- Hola, Harry. Soy Charly -dijo el mayor- y ...

- ... y él es Rafa. Os he visto en el periódico ahora mismo. Sois de los Vulture. ¿Qué estais haciendo aquí?

- Te hemos estado buscando. Oimos rumores de que te escondias por esta zona.

- ¿Cómo me habeis encontrado? No he visto a nadie estos días.

- ¿No nos reconoces? "Ju, Ju". Somos animagos ¿Recuerdas los búhos?

- ¿Qué les habeis hecho a estos dos?

- Una bludger bien fría para aclararles las ideas.

Charly las recuperó. Seguían golpeando a los dos enmascarados inconscientes. Le dió una de las dos, transformada en una pelota de tenis muggle.

- Vamos a luchar contra Vol-cretino. Vas a tener que contar con nosotros. Con esto podrás contactarnos.Si la aprietas o te pasa algo, lo notaremos.

- Gracias, amigos. Preparen refuerzos y estén atentos. Si notan que necesito ayuda, deben dirigirse a Hogwarts a toda velocidad. Seguramente allá será la batalla.

Los dos jugadores ataron a los mortífagos, "Cuando terminemos con estos dos, no se acordaran de nada." montaron sus escobas y desaparecieron.

**10.- La batalla final. El último barco de la Armada Invencible.**

Mientras se dirigía hacia el bosque donde le esperaba Voldemort, Harry apretó la pelota de tenis que le había dado Charly. Era una de sus últimas esperanzas. ¿Podrían aquellos chicos casi desconocidos defender Hogwarts? En la espesura, Voldemort le esperaba para matarle. Vió el rayo verde pero algo falló. Alguien se inclinó sobre él. Narcissa Malfoy. Intercambiaron una mirada."¿Está bien Draco?" Harry asintió con los ojos. "Está muerto, milord." anunció Narcissa.

Pero no era así, por lo menos no del todo. Estaba en el sidh, la marisma, el espacio entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos del que hablaban los mitos celtas. Allí pasaron muchas cosas. Vió a quienes no creía que volvería a ver. Pero debía regresar a su mundo. Aguardó escondido bajo su capa.

La batalla seguía. Los defensores estaban todavía más encolerizados por la noticia de la muerte de Harry. Ni se les ocurría rendirse. Casi nadie se dió cuenta que el hielo del lago se estaba rompiendo. Un espolón atravesó la capa blanca. A los pocos minutos un galeón español estaba a flote. Se acercó al embarcadero empujado por el viento. Rompía la corteza helada. Saltaron a tierra una hilera de magos y brujas. Túnicas blancas y rojas. Cascos que escondían el rostro, escudos que cubrían el cuerpo. Largas lanzas. Los escudos ocultos por un velo. Dos líneas frente a los seguidores del Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Desde la cubierta, un grupo de magos ya ancianos unió sus varitas y conjuró un único patronus desde la cubierta, un buitre dorado, enorme, que atacaba a los dementores. Parecía reirse. Eran carroña y al buitre le encantaba comérsela. El hielo se derretía a toda velocidad. No tardó en abrirse un claro entre las nubes y unos rayos de sol atravesaron la atmósfera. Lo que quedaba de los dementores huyó.

Harry también notó que el Sol había roto el velo gris que amenazaba Hogwarts y salió de debajo de su capa y se dirigió hacia el Gran Salón, donde Voldemort combatía a sus amigos. Richard le avisó de que ella también estaría allí.

Al ver los rayos del Sol, los extraños arrancaron el velo de sus escudos. Las Gorgonas grabadas abrieron los ojos. Los enemigos empezaron a quedar petrificados, Los que resistían aquella mirada caían ante los hechizos que las lanzas concentraban sobre ellos. Los mortífagos, expertos en combatir en pequeños grupos, no sabían que hacer frente a esta forma de combate. Del interior del castillo salían mas enmascarados para reforzar a los del exterior. Pero las lanzas de los españoles avanzaban impasibles en formación. A intervalos precisos, la primera línea apoyaba la rodilla en tierra para que la segunda volteara sus hondas. Los proyectiles arrasaban lo poco que quedaba en pie. Cazaban también a los que intentaban saltar o pretendían huir en sus escobas. El Sol brillaba cada vez mas, reforzando el poder del hechizo petrificador de las gorgonas. Los mortífagos empezaron a rehuir el combate. No podían desaparecer. Quedaron atrapados entre las lanzas y los muros del castillo. Las hondas los derribaron a todos. Los asombrados defensores de Hogwarts salieron por la puerta principal y encontraron unos extranjeros que habían reducido a todos los mortífagos del exterior.

- ¿Quienes sois? Preguntó Hagrid a los extraños.

- El último barco de la Armada Invencible. Sí, ya sé que llegamos un poco tarde. Un tal Potter nos invitó a una fiesta. Pero parece que está terminando. ¿Dónde habeis escondido las bebidas? Contestó Charly, ya sin casco. "¿Dónde está él?" preguntó con una voz que pretendía ser despreocupada.

Examinó una bludger.

- Está rosada, aun sigue vivo. Durante unas horas no lo tuve nada claro.

De repente, la señal del Lord Oscuro que permanecía sobre Hogwarts se apagó.

Neville salió por la puerta principal todavía con la espada de Gryffindor en la mano.

- Harry lo hizó. Derrotó a Voldemort.

**Agradecer el review. Gracias. No se preocupen por el monstruo Richard que todavía tiene que terminar su trabajo.**


	4. Dias de verano

**11.- Después de la batalla.**

Después de que todo terminase, el silencio reinaba sobre Hogwarts. Los supervivientes empezaron a reconocer a los que seguían tumbados.

- ¡Harry está herido!¡Está herido! Era lo que más se repetía. En su lucha con Voldemort había recibido graves lesiones.

Lo peor era que sin Snape, los profesores de Hogwarts no se veían capaces de restablecer al joven, que seguía en coma. Su cuerpo estaba surcado de numerosas heridas que dejaban escapar un olor insoportable, como si estuvieran corrompiendo la carne desde dentro.

Ginny también estaba herida, aunque menos grave. Fue llevada a la enfermería, inconsciente.

El resto de heridos también fueron llevados a la enfermería o al galeón, donde fueron atendidos por los profesores y por los ancianos magos que resultaron ser algunos de los maestros de la Universidad Mágica de Salamanca.

Los mortífagos supervivientes fueron conducidos a Azkaban.

Los sanadores de Hogwarts se rompían la cabeza para restablecer a Harry, que iba languideciendo.

Ginny, ya restablecida al cabo de algunos días acudía a la cabecera del lecho de Harry para verle, aunque él no pudiera darse cuenta de nada.

El mas anciano de los sabios visitantes todavía no había dicho su última palabra sobre Harry. Observando como sufría la chica, se acercó y guió su mano

-Toca directamente sobre el corazón, dijo en su pésimo inglés.

Ginny lo hizó. Harry abrió los ojos aunque volvió a cerrarlos inmediatamente.

Dentro de Harry.

-Harry, sigues ahí?

- Quiero morir, Richard. No puedo mas. Estoy sufriendo lo indecible. Apenas puedo respirar ya.

- Tienes que luchar. Ella ha estado aquí contigo. La he visto. Está bien. Tienes que vivir.

Charly habló con el Ministro.

- Los ancianos dicen que existe una posibilidad. Es muy arriesgada. Pero para ello necesitarían trasladarle inmediatamente a España.

- Si hay una posibilidad, adelante. Aquí no podemos hacer nada más que esperar. Autorizó el Ministro.

Harry fue llevado de noche al galeón, que se sumergió inmediatamente. El Ministerio llevó a cabo esa acción absolutamente en secreto. En caso de que algo saliera mal, podrían echar la culpa a otros. Sólo lo supo Ginny, informada por el anciano maestro.

**12.- La magia de la Piedra del Sol y la magia de las Abejas.**

El galeón emergió en aguas del Mediterráneo. Los sanadores iban a aplicar la magia de la Piedra del Sol para limpiar y cerrar las heridas de Harry.

Harry fue llevado sobre la cubierta del buque, a pleno Sol. Los magos colocaron un largo cilindro de rubí sobre un soporte orientable. La piedra preciosa captaba y concentraba la luz solar. La convertía en un rayo preciso y delicado que quemaba la podredumbre, limpiaba las heridas y las cauterizaba. El Sol, fuente superior de energía y de magia de la Tierra, obraba eliminando las fuerzas oscuras.

Después de aplicar la magia del Sol. El cuerpo de Harry ya no supuraba, pero todavía tenía que superar las infecciones de todo tipo que se habían infiltrado en sus debilitadas defensas.

Llevaron a Harry a tierra firme a que otro de sus aliados terminara de curar las heridas. Fue transportado hasta un lecho situado en el centro de un pentágono formado por cinco colmenas. Las abejas empezaron a trabajar sobre el cuerpo destrozado. Las sustancias medicinales aplicadas día y noche sobre Harry por las abejas combatieron la infección. Las plantas recogían el poder curativo del Sol y la Tierra y las abejas lo concentraban.

Finalmente, al cabo de una feroz lucha de siete días. Harry abrió los ojos.

- ¿Dónde estoy?

- Estás en el Monte Perdido, en España. Te hemos llevado aquí para curarte.¿Cómo estás?

Le contestó Rafa, que había estado junto a él, turnándose con sus compañeros del equipo de los Vulture.

- Me siento muy débil

- Toma esta poción y descansa.

- ¿Cómo está Ginny?

- ¿La chica pelirroja? Estuvo herida pero se restableció. Sabe que estas aquí. No lo sabe nadie más que el Ministro y ella. Cada día nos ha enviado una lechuza para saber como estabas y nos ha prohibido que te lo digamos.

- ¿Cuando podré volver a Inglaterra?

- Si obedeces a los sanadores, en algunos días. Comentan que pueden tratar tus ojos con la Piedra del Sol para corregir tus problemas de vista.

- Adelante.

- Además la Asamblea de Magos ha acordado concederte la máxima distinción, por haber derrotado a Voldemort.

- Dime la verdad. ¿Cómo decidisteis uniros a mi lucha¿Cómo reaccionaron las autoridades españolas?

- Nuestra gente estaba dispuesta a luchar a pesar de todo. Nuestro ministerio teoricamente nos apoyaba, pero si hubiera salido mal, no hubiera movido un dedo por nosotros. Como han hecho siempre desde hace siglos. Vencer o morir es algo a lo que nos hemos acostumbrado.

- ¿Por qué me habeis dicho lo de Ginny?

- Tomamos nuestras propias decisiones y sabemos que te haría daño creer que ella no se preocupa por tí.

- Richard¿dónde estás?

- ¿Dónde quieres que esté?

- No la merezco, no la merezco. La abandoné y ella todavía me quiere.

- Claro que te quiere.

**13.- Dias de verano.**

Después de regresar de España, Harry se había ido a vivir a Grimmauld Place con Kreacher. El sentimiento de culpa le impedía afrontar a cierta pelirroja a solas. Visitaba La Madriguera pero eludía estar mucho tiempo allá.

Además, su vuelta había generado una gran expectación. "Vuelve el vencedor". Todos querían estar con él, lo que le llevaba a continuos actos sociales, en los que abundaban personas sólo interesadas en la fama.

Con todo, no era feliz. La vida social hacía que olvidara el problema que Richard se encargaba de recordarle.

- Harry¿Por qué no vuelves con Ginny si te mueres por ella?

- No lo sé, Richard. Quizá sigo sintiendome culpable por haberla dejado.

- ¿La quieres, sí o no?

- Sí.

- Cada vez que te ve con una chica le estás destrozando el corazón.

- No siempre puedo evitarlo. Todo el mundo quiere estar conmigo.

- Te quiere tanto que no ha corrido a tus brazos y te está esperando.

- No me digas eso, Richard.

- Harry, sigues siendo un cobarde. No te detiene la culpa. Tienes miedo a que te rechace.

En los días que había estado en España, se había aficionado a la música. Rudy le había prestado algunos CD. Colocó el equipo en marcha aleatoria y sonó esto:

"_No quedan días de verano para pedirte perdón_

_para borrar del pasado el daño que te hice yo_

_Sin besos de despedida y sin palabras bonitas_

_porque te miro a los ojos y no me sale la voz_

_Si pienso en ti siento que esta vida no es justa_

_Sipienso en ti y en la luz _

_de esa mirada tuya_

_No quedan días de verano el viento se los llevó_

_un cielo de nubes negras cubría el último adiós_

_fue sentir de repente tu ausencia como un eclipse de sol_

_¿por qué no vas a mi vera?_

_Si pienso en ti siento que esta vida no es justa_

_Si pienso en ti y en la luz de esa mirada tuya_

_esa mirada tuyaaaa..._

_Es de esos días de verano_

_vivo en el reino de soledad_

_nunca vas a saber como me siento_

_nadie va a adivinar como te recuerdo_

_Si pienso en ti y siento que esta vida no es justa_

_si pienso en ti y en la luz de esa mirada tuya_

_Esa mirada tuya _

_No quedan días de verano..."_

"Richard tiene razón. Tengo que volver con ella."

Todavía bajo el influjo de la canción fue al Londres muggle a buscar algo.

**14.- La conspiración.**

Los Vulture, reconocidos por el mundo mágico de las Islas Británicas como grandes amigos y aliados habían sido invitados a un gran número de actos de reconocimiento. Harry les había ofrecido su casa de Grimmauld Place como alojamiento y ellos lo habían aceptado.

George Weasley había encontrado a alguien, aparte de Angelina, que le ayudó a superar la pérdida de su hermano. "Giorgio", el superbromista buscador de los Vulture, capaz de hacer tomar la poción multijugos a todos sus compañeros justo antes de recoger una Copa. Sin olvidar a su hermano, comprendió que lo que más hubiera deseado era que aumentaran la risa y el buen humor en el mundo.

Se veían en la tienda del callejón Diagon, todavía cerrada, en la Madriguera o en Grimmauld Place. A veces le acompañaba Marga, la intelectual del equipo. George estaba muy preocupado por su hermana y Harry. Se veía que lo estaban pasando muy mal. Su relación se volvía cada vez más fría. Hasta un recién llegado como Giorgio se daba cuenta de que a esos dos les pasaba algo. Hermione, les había comentado:

- Ginny está confusa. No quiere agobiarle después de la tensión que ha vivido. Pero esta muy preocupada por el ambiente. Actos sociales, chicas con ansias de fama... pueden hacerle caer en muchas trampas. Yo sé que él la sigue queriendo. Basta ver su mirada y sus manos. Pero de labios para afuera, apenas se atreve a hablarle. Creo que todavía se siente culpable por su separación.

- Podemos intentar el suero sincronizador. Pensó Marga en voz alta.

- ¿Qué es ese suero?"

Marga sonrió.

- Es un producto experimental de una investigación que llevo desde hace varios años. Cuando soñamos, manifestamos nuestra parte más espontánea y menos reprimida.

- Cuando Harry duerme siempre tiene la misma palabra en la boca "Ginny". Está soñando con ella. Lo he visto en España y aquí en Grimmauld Place. Dijo Giorgio.

- Pero la chica del sueño no es de verdad. Es una ficción que inventa Harry. Refleja sentimientos de Harry -temor, culpabilidad, posibilidad de ser rechazado-, no de Ginny. Así, Ginny se convierte en algo inalcanzable. Ese sueño influye en su estado normal.

- Por lo que he visto, cada vez le habla menos y Ginny está cada vez más irritada con él.

- Pero cuando duerme, todo es "Harry". Ella le quiere, pero el Harry del sueño refleja los peores temores de Ginny -que la haya olvidado, que se haya convertido en un ser insensible, engreido, subido a la fama o que vuelva a verla como la hermanita de Ron-. Pueden estar haciendose mucho daño por esta incomunicación. ¿Qué hace exactamente el suero, Marga?

- Comunica los sueños. Conduce las ondas cerebrales de forma que los que la toman vivan un mismo sueño. Un sueño en que aparecen con sus verdaderos sentimientos. Se comportan tal cual son y sienten. Todavía no sé todas las aplicaciones que puede tener. De momento lo utilizamos para el deporte. Practicamos en sueños los movimientos y las jugadas para que salgan coordinadas. Se toman unas gotas antes de dormir. Y se activa con otra poción. La capacidad de sincronización del suero es muy pequeña, menos de un metro de distancia.

- ¿Algo así como las fantasías para distraerse en clase?

- No, todos los detalles y todos los personajes de tus fantasías están diseñados de antemano. El suero abre el grifo de los sentimientos ocultos. Sólo pasa lo que los sujetos quieren de verdad aunque no lo hayan manifestado nunca con anterioridad.

- Vamos a tener que hacer que Harry duerma en la Madriguera. ¡Y al lado de Ginny!.

- Alguien tiene que observar sus reacciones durante el sueño para, si es necesario, despertarles si ve que están sufriendo.

- Quiero ayudaros. Son mis mejores amigos. Suplicó Hermione. La chica tenía su propio plan.


	5. El sueño conjunto de Harry y Ginny I

**15.- El día anterior.**

A la mañana siguiente George envió a Harry un mensaje por lechuza para cenar en la Madriguera por algunas cuestiones de "Sortilegios Weasley". Seguían siendo socios.

Charly y Rafa se despidieron. Estaban alojados en su casa. El equipo tenía una invitación de la Federación de Irlanda para un campus y un partido benéfico.Esperaba que fuera a verlos el día del partido junto con Ron y con las personas que quisieran acompañarles. Le dieron varias invitaciones y un trasladador al estadio.

Estaba citado en el Ministerio. Kingsley le pidió que tomara los estudios superiores de auror. Prometió responderle en un breve plazo. Él le pidió explicaciones sobre su traslado secreto a España. No le gustó la respuesta del Ministro. En caso de haber muerto, se hubiera echado la culpa a sus amigos. Visitó Gringotts para revisar el estado de sus cuentas.

A mediodía, Molly Weasley le insistía a Harry por la chimenea que fuera a casa porque Ginny estaba más irritable que nunca y cuando él se dignaba aparecer, esas visitas parecían animarla.

Harry decidió en ese momento estar todo el tiempo que pudiera en la Madriguera, si los Weasley se lo permitían. Estaría unas horas preciosas con el objeto de sus sueños imposibles.

Ahora tendría que vérselas con Richard.

- Potter, sigues siendo tan cobarde como cuando nos conocimos.¿Cuanto tiempo has llevado eso en el bolsillo y no has sido capaz de decir nada?

- ¿Para qué crees que voy a casa de los Weasley?

- No necesitas darme explicaciones. Sé todo lo que estás pensando. Pero antes de eso, necesitarás otras cosas.

- Tengo miedo, Richard. Pero esta vez es de otra clase.

- No te mientas. Es el de siempre. Tienes más miedo a un no de esa chica que a toda la magia oscura de Lord Voldemort.

Por la tarde, Harry apareció cerca de la Madriguera. Ron estaba en el jardín, desgnomizando.

- Hola, Ron.

Silencio

- Hola, Harry.

Detectó la frialdad en el saludo de Ron. Su amigo había confesado sus sentimientos a Hermione y era feliz en lo personal. Esa frialdad era un reproche a Harry, que tuvo que aceptar.

En la casa, Ginny leía el Profeta con fingida indiferencia. "Él" aparecía rodeado de las estudiantes de la escuela de sanadores que fingían besarle. Hermione, al lado de Ginny, le decía que queria asistir al partido en Irlanda con Ron. Pero que temía que si Harry iba solo se sintiera desplazado. Le sugería que fuera ella la que se lo pidiera. Ginny accedió simulando poco interés. Se moría de ganas de agarrarlo por el cuello, arrastrarlo a al partido y restregarselo en la cara a todas las chicas del mundo. Ni se le pasó por la imaginación que él se negara.

Harry entró directamente a la cocina, donde Molly estaba cocinando. Era su mejor aliada.

- Hola, Molly. ¿Podré quedarme hasta el domingo?

- ¿Desde cuando necesitas permiso para quedarte? Te he dicho mil veces que eres como uno de mis hijos.

Harry se emocionó y la abrazó.

- Venga, pasa y ayuda a Ginny a poner la mesa para la cena. "Suerte" musitó para sí.

Ginny lo había oido casi todo pero seguía leyendo el periódico dejando bien a la vista la fotografía. Levantó los ojos. Él estaba delante, sonrojado hasta la planta de los pies, con esa mirada boba que la desarmaba. Contacto visual. Objetivo conseguido. "Hola, Ginny" y le dió un beso en la mejilla. Se atrevió. Objetivo conseguido. Ella sólo le miró con los ojos entrecerrados. No era capaz de hablarle en ese momento.Quería poder abofetearle durante un par de horas por todo lo que le había hecho pasar para después comérselo a besos. ¿O era al revés?

El joven intentaba poner la mesa sin dejar de mirarla, destrozando la mitad de la vajilla en el esfuerzo. Ella no perdía detalle, empezando a sentirse mejor. Apenas podía contener las risas viendo sus apuros. Sabía que la miraba. En ese momento en que ella parecía reirse de él, supo que la había querido siempre.

- _Reparo_. ¿Irás a Irlanda con Ron al partido de los Vulture? Hermione quiere ir con Ron, ¿Puedo ir contigo? Soltó de corrido. Temblaba por si le decía que no.

Él asintió satisfecho y muy aliviado. No estaba seguro de haber tenido fuerzas para pedírselo. Objetivo conseguido. Estaría con ella.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas a ir, jovencita? dijo alguien desde la cocina.

Harry respondió por ella

- Me gustaría mucho que viniera conmigo a ese partido, Molly.

- ¿Van a ir Ron y Hermione ?

- Por supuesto, mamá. Contestó el más jóven de los chicos Weasley desde la puerta.

- Iremos después de almorzar y regresaremos a la hora de cenar.

Ginny ya estaba de un humor excelente. Sabía que se quedaría hasta el domingo, le había divertido con la vajilla, quería su compañía en el partido y la había defendido ante su madre.

Poco después llego George por la red flu, cargado de paquetes.

- Me ha pedido que le ayude con una poción para la tienda. Dijo Hermione y se fue a la antigua habitación de Fred y George, que utilizaban como laboratorio.

**16.- Los preparativos finales.**

Durante la cena, George comentó la posible entrada de Marga en la firma de artículos de broma y algunos nuevos artículos que tenía pensado para la reapertura. "¿Para eso tanto misterio? Pero ha valido la pena venir porque Ginny ahora parece muy contenta. Y yo también. Ojo, que me está observando continuamente" Pensó Harry, viendo las insistentes miradas de la joven pelirroja.

George puso sobre la mesa unas pequeñas botellas de "poción euforizante". Todos las probaron. Después de probarla, Molly informó que le gustaba más su antiguo nombre "vino". Lo que no sabía era que algunos tomaron algo más que vino.

Harry se fue a acostar pronto. Colocó los CD de Rudy en el lector y con los cascos puestos, se metió en la cama. Ginny estaba contenta. Richard no le molestaba. Estaba satisfecho.Mañana intentaría más objetivos. No tardó en caer rendido.

Ginny conversó con Hermione unos minutos y también se metió pronto en la cama. Quería aprovechar el día de mañana. La semana anterior había sido una tortura para ella. Harry por todas partes, hasta en sus sueños. Siempre lejos y rodeado de chicas. No tenía ganas de salir de la cama. Verle de nuevo en persona había reavivado sus sentimientos. Se relamió pensando en lo que le esperaba.

Dos minutos antes de medianoche, alguien se apareció cerca de La Madriguera.

- ¿Marga?

- Si, ¿está preparado el suero? Vamos.

Ya en la casa, daba las últimas instrucciones.

- Tienen que estar muy cerca. Cuando querais que se active el suero, hay que hacerles oler este frasco a los dos al mismo tiempo. Sólo olerla.

George entró con Marga en la habitación de Ron y Harry. Estaban completamente dormidos. "Wingardium leviosa" y el cuerpo de Harry empezó a levitar.

- ¿Dónde te lo ponemos, Hermione?

- Déjalo en mi cama, George.

- Gracias, Marga, desaparece antes que el entrenador te eche en falta.

- Un, dos, tres, va" dijeron George y Hermione poniendo simultáneamente bajo las narices de la parejita los frascos de la poción activadora.

**17.- El sueño conjunto de Harry y Ginny I**

En su sueño, que solía repetirse bastante todas las noches, él estaba en mitad de la niebla rodeado de manos que pretendían agarrarle. Chicas sin rostro que le hablaban algo que no entendía. Gente lujosamente vestida a la que no prestaba atención. Notaba a lo lejos una presencia hacia la que quería ir pero esas chicas no querían soltarle. Intentaba escapar, pero caía por unas escaleras.

En el suyo ella estaba en una ciénaga. Intentaba acercarse a algo, pero en ese momento el viento la detenía. Notaba el peligro. Se estaba atascando en el barro. Le veía a lo lejos, pero no la miraba. Ella era incapaz de gritar o avisarle. El suelo cedía bajo sus pies. Algo la derribaba.

Ambos notaron un aroma extraño y oyeron en su sueño unas palabras en español "La sincronización se ha realizado con éxito." Y su sueño cambió, empezaron a soñar juntos.

Estaba en el prado, tumbada de costado sobre la hierba, como dos años atrás. A lo lejos se oían voces, pero no les prestaba atención.

Estaba radiante de alegría. La sonrisa de él. La luz que se le había encendido dentro. La señal que habia esperado tanto tiempo.

- ¿Qué haremos esta tarde, Harry?

Harry abrió los ojos y la vió. Sintió un flash dentro de la cabeza. La chica que tanto le gustaba hacía dos años había cambiado para mucho mejor. "Quiero estar con ella" pensó. Le tomó la mano sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a la playa? Rafa me ha dejado la llave de su apartamento. Podremos cenar allí.

- !Perfecto¡. Siempre he querido ir a la playa. J.K. Rowling detesta el mar. Vamos.

Volvieron a la casa. Estaba sorprendentemente desierta. Cosas que pasan en los sueños. Comieron algo, recogieron rápidamente sus cosas, dejaron una nota diciendo que volverían después de cenar y desaparecieron juntos de la mano.

Se aparecieron en la isla. El apartamento era una cabaña de dos habitaciones a escasos metros de la playa. Abrieron la puerta y ella fue a cambiarse. Rafa habia dejado una nota. Harry la leyó "Harry, eres mi invitado. Puedes usar lo que necesites. Charly dice que atrapes esa snitch preciosa que tienes al lado."

Cuando ella salió de la habitación en bikini y un pareo, él se atragantó. "Estás preciosa." Enrojeció. Se acercó a ella y la besó muy suave en los labios. ¡Qué bien sabía ese primer beso del sueño! Casi se desmayó.

En la playa, nadie parecía reconocerles, aunque eran los únicos extraños. Tomaron el sol un buen rato. Se miraban fijamente. Después se echaron al agua a nadar. El sol y el mar parecían encender algo dentro de ellos. Bajo el agua, se abrazaron y se besaron de nuevo con mas fuerza. Rozaron sus cuerpos.

Salieron del agua cansados del baño. En la playa, una niña construía un castillo muy parecido a Hogwarts en la arena. Se acercaron y la ayudaron.

- Es muy bonita tu novia, Harry Potter

- ¿Me conoces?

- Claro, como todos.

- ¿Cómo sabes que esta chica es mi novia?

- Por la forma en que la miras.

- ¿Por qué nadie me pide nada si sabeis quien soy?

- Eres nuestro amigo. A los amigos no se les agota. Volverás. Habrá tiempo para todo


	6. El sueño conjunto II El despertar

**18.- El sueño conjunto de Harry y Ginny II**

La playa se estaba quedando desierta y volvieron a la cabaña. Se pusieron ropas muggles para pasear hasta la pequeña población. Parecían estar de fiesta. Se contagiaron de la alegría de la gente. Cenaron en un restaurante al aire libre. El mar también les había abierto el apetito. Fueron a la feria. Ganaron un oso de juguete. Después de las atracciones, asistieron al concierto. Bailaron juntos hasta el final. Al final de la fiesta, los fuegos artificiales. Todo era ingenuo, simple y maravilloso. Volvieron abrazados a la cabaña. Ginny apretaba su oso contra el pecho. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz.

- Te quiero.

- Y yo a tí.

Entraron en la cabaña. Se miraron de nuevo. Ardían de pasión. Sus manos y sus labios parecían tener vida propia, recorriendo todo el cuerpo del otro.

- ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Volvemos a la Madriguera? Dijo sin dejar de besarla.

- Este es nuestro sueño. Podemos hacer todo lo que sentimos. Dijo ella con los ojos brillantes.

- ¿Qué sientes?

- Que quiero estar contigo ahora.

- ¿Ahora?

- Ahora.

- ¿Me perdonarás alguna vez que me separara de tí estos meses?

- Tendrás que compensarme amándome más. Y quiero que empieces ahora.

Empujó a su chico sobre el sofá y se apretó contra él.

- ¿Por qué me dejaste? Preguntó entre suspiros mientras él la tocaba.

- Porque tenía miedo a perderte.

- ¿Y ahora, por qué no has vuelto hasta este sueño?

- También por miedo. Miedo a que me rechazaras, porque no soy nada sin tí.

- ¿Vas a cansarte de mí?

- Nunca. Solo quiero ser el chico que se enamoró de la brujita pelirroja que se escondía, que jugaba conmigo, que rie mis bromas y que huele a flores. Ahora sé que te quise desde que te ví.

- Yo me enamoré de aquel chico perdido de ojos verdes que encontramos. Que compartía sus golosinas con mi hermano. Que me regaló sus libros. Que me abrazó en la Cámara secreta. Que juega conmigo a quiddich y le gusta el aroma de las flores del jardín.

- Eres la única flor que amo. ¿Cómo puedo amarte más?

Ella se puso en pie y con unos movimientos muy lentos hizo que sus prendas se deslizaran por su cuerpo hasta el suelo. Por la tarde estaba avergonzada de salir de la habitación en traje de baño. Ahora quería exhibir todos sus encantos al hombre que amaba, orgullosa de las reacciones que provocaba.

Él luchó con su ropa hasta que consiguió arrojarla, apagó algunas luces y, sin dejar de besarla, la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama para quererla más.

- Me gusta este sabor salado de tu piel.

Mas tarde.

- ¿Te gustaría volver ahora a la playa? El agua debe estar deliciosa.

- Mmmmm... ¿Así, sin vestirnos?

- Vamos.

**19.- El despertar.**

Emergía poco a poco a la consciencia. Tenía los labios agrietados y mucha sed.

Qué sueño tan total. Qué sensación de plenitud absoluta ¿Para qué tengo que despertarme? Reconocía un aroma floral que le gustaba mucho.

No estaba en la habitación de Ron. Estaba en el cobertizo. Sobre una cama inflable muggle. Empezó a oir unas voces irritadas. La más enfadada era la de Marga.

- ¿Se puede saber qué cantidad de lenguas de mariposa metiste en el suero, Hermione? Llevan un montón de horas seguidas sincronizados.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Marga en el cobertizo?

- ¿Por qué no les has despertado? Eras su guardiana. Parecía ser George

- Vale que nos cayeron unas gotas más sin querer, pero si les hubieras visto la cara, tampoco les hubieras despertado. Parecían tan felices. Los bajamos al cobertizo y tuvimos que hechizar a Molly. Era Hermione.

Ella empezaba a notar la boca muy seca. Salía del sueño. Los labios despellejados y el cuello dolorido. También notaba algo en su cintura. El sueño había sido tan bonito y tan real que hasta agradecía esas pequeñas molestias. Tenía el olor de él. Se sentía rebosar de bienestar. Empezaba a recordar algunos de los momentos de su sueño. La cara se le volvió del color del pelo y abrió los ojos. Le vió y ¿qué hacían abrazados en esa cama?

Él notaba arañazos en la espalda y una mordedura en el cuello. También escoceduras como si se hubiera arrastrado por la arena. Estaba abrazado a un cuerpo femenino. Ella tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Una pierna sobre su muslo. También empezaba a recordarlo todo. Se sonrojó sin darse cuenta. Bajó la cabeza y vio los ojos más bonitos del mundo a diez centímetros de los suyos. El mejor despertar de su vida.

- Hola, ¿Co-cómo estás, amor mío?

- Mejor que nunca, Harry.

Todavía se sentía mejor porque la había llamado "amor mío". Rodó hasta colocarse encima y le besó con fuerza en la boca. Sin esconderse. Los huesos del chico crujieron.

- Todavía te queda muchísimo para compensarme.

Él sonrió débilmente.

- Te pagaré esa deuda todas las horas de mi vida.

- ¿Qué nos ha pasado en el sueño? ¿Lo habeis provocado? preguntó Harry con algo de recelo.

- No. No habeis soñado nada que no quisierais. Era Marga

- ¿Os ha gustado? Era Hermione.

Suspiró. Miró a su chica y le preguntó con la mirada ¿Y a tí? Ella rió y miró al suelo.

- Teneis que desaparecer. Aquí están vuestras cosas. Hemos dicho a Molly que habíais ido a la playa y que volveríais por la tarde. Volved entonces.

- ¿Habeis dicho a la playa? ¿Qué playa?

Soltaron la carcajada.


	7. La canción de Ginny

**20.- La canción de Ginny.**

Mientras salían, Harry se colocó de nuevo los cascos sin dejar de mirarla. Seguían sonando.

- ¿Me dejas escuchar la música, Harry?

- Toma un auricular. Creía que no te gustaba la música muggle.

- Nunca me ha gustado mucho.

Pensaba en aquella pequeña orquesta y como había sido feliz bailando con su novio. Escuchó

"_Ya se van los invitados // Tú y yo nos miramos_

_Sin saber bien que decir_

_Nada que descubra lo que siento_

_Que este dia fue perfecto y parezco tan feliz_

_Nada como que hace mucho tiempo_

_Que me cuesta sonreir_

_Quiero vivir, quiero gritar // Quiero sentir el universo sobre mi_

_Quiero correr en libertad // Quiero encontrar mi sitio_

_Ya he tenido suficiente_

_Necesito a alguien que comprenda_

_Que estoy sola en medio de un monton de gente_

_Que puedo hacer..._

_Todos los juguetes rotos // Todos los amantes locos_

_Todos los zapatos de charol_

_Todas las casitas de muñecas // Donde celebraba fiestas _

_Donde solo estaba yo_

_Vuelve el espíritu olvidado_

_Del verano del amor_

_Quiero vivir // Quiero sentir el universo sobre mi_

_Como un naufrago en el mar_

_Quiero encontrar mi sitio // Sólo encontrar mi sitio."_

Mientras escuchaba la canción, le caían las lágrimas. Él la besó de nuevo.

- ¿Qué te pasa, amor mío? ¿No te ha gustado?

- Tonto, estoy llorando de felicidad.

Y le devolvió el beso. Le agarró de la mano y se lo llevó corriendo hasta el prado donde había empezado todo.

Allí gritó su felicidad con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Se estiró sobre la hierba con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Harry. Había encontrado el sitio donde quería estar..

Le daba igual cualquier cosa que hicieran por la tarde. Hacerla juntos sería maravilloso.

- Te quiero, Ginny.

- Repítelo. Si es un sueño, no quiero despertar.

- Te quiero.

**21.- Harry y Richard en el baño.**

- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado, Richard?

- No lo sé, estabas martirizándote con el sueño de siempre cuando he notado una presencia muy poderosa y cuando me dí cuenta estaba atado y te habías escapado.

- De verdad que me escapé. Me alegro. He conseguido decirle que la quiero, besarla y volver a ser su novio.

- Estaba atado, pero me daba cuenta de todo ¿No dices nada de lo demás, listo?

- No cuenta porque estabamos soñando, Richard.

- La vida es sueño. En lugar de auror, ¿seguro que no preferirías ser abogado? Se te da muy bien justificarte. Tu novia y tú sereis los únicos que tendreis su "primera vez" dos veces.

- Ella me quiere. Soy feliz.

- Muy bien por los objetivos conseguidos. Ya estás más cerca del objetivo diez mil. Pero me parece que Ginny es mucha Ginny. Ahora deja que me recupere. Una sesión como la vuestra agota a cualquiera..

- La noche ha sido larga, pero el día aun lo será mas.


	8. El día despues

**22.- El Analisis de George y Marga.**

Por la tarde, en la tienda, George destapó otra botella de "poción euforizante" y brindó con Marga, Giorgio y Angelina.

- Parece que el experimento ha resultado un éxito. Vuelven a estar juntos.

Marga seguía sorprendido por el error de una bruja tan meticulosa como Hermione.

- Sigo sin entender lo que ha pasado. También se han roto los frascos de control. En un poción experimental como ésta es necesario tener frascos de control de todo.

- Cuando Hermione me relevó debían ser las seis de la mañana. Por el movimiento, parecían estar bailando. A las diez de la mañana, cuando Hermione vió que no despertaban, me llamó para bajarlos aquí al cobertizo. Vi los frascos de control rotos. Parece que Ginny los derribó al moverse durante el sueño. Mi madre nos descubrió, pero la hechizamos para que creyera que habían salido de excursión. Después Hermione ha querido estar con ellos y me ha sacado fuera hasta que tú llegaste.

- No sé yo. ¿No te parece que Hermione está un poco extraña, como flotando en una nube?

- Marga¿tiene efectos secundarios la sincronización de sueños?

- Bueno, he detectado dos sujetos que han despertado felices, cansados y besucones.

Risas.

- En serio, de todos los experimentos con el suero no he detectado ninguno. Sólo hace aflorar sentimientos. Tampoco induce ningun tipo de sueños en especial. Conduce el sueño hacia los sentimientos que se comparten. Si los sujetos comparten sentimientos negativos, es posible que se les tenga que despertar porque sufren en su sueño. Pero no es un efecto del suero sino de una situación previa que se manifiesta.

- ¿Nada mas?

- Hay un efecto no deseado en la poción activadora. Cuando el activador se combina con el suero, se genera un colorante inocuo. Tiñe la lengua de azul durante un par de días. Tengo que investigar más para solucionarlo. Ahora tenemos que irnos. Mañana tenemos partido. Supongo que ireis juntos.

- Claro que sí. Gracias por las invitaciones. Iremos los dos. Saldremos desde aquí después de comer juntos. Queremos estar un poco solos.

- ¿Nos estás echando?

- Casi, casi.

- ¿Necesitais el suero?

George y Angelina les sacaron la lengua. De color azul.

- ¿Te parece que le puedes hacer esto a tu socia?

- ¿No somos socios de una tienda de artículos de broma?

Risas.

**23.- El día después.**

Después de volver la playa, la feliz pareja estaba radiante. Desbordaban felicidad y aprovechaban cualquier situación para rozar sus cuerpos y tímidamente acercar sus bocas.

Era maravilloso. Habían vuelto a estar juntos. Esta vez era mucho mejor porque también se conocían mucho más. Se daban cuenta que tenían que vivir su propia vida. Esto suponía que, aunque querían muchísimo a su familia y amigos, tendían a aislarse un poco en su amor.

Durante la cena y la velada, estaban extrañamente distantes del resto del mundo, absortos en sus miradas, sin soltarse las manos.

- Chicos¿qué os pasa en la boca? Estais tiñendo las servilletas de azul.

- Si, Sra. Weasley, Ginny y yo estamos probando un nuevo artículo de broma para la tienda. No le diga nada a George. Queremos que sea una sorpresa.

Arthur y Molly no daban crédito a sus ojos viendo el nidito de amor en que se habia convertido la Madriguera porque Ron y Hermione tampoco se quedaban quietos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Molly?

- Seguro que tu hijo George metió algo en su "pocion euforizante". Me va a oir el muy sinvergüenza. Seguro que estaba probando algún elixir amoroso.

- Molly, tú y yo también la tomamos. Nos queremos mucho Y no nos pasa nada de esto¿verdad?

- Ya me enteraré de todo. Pero no te preocupes por esta noche, Arthur. He hechizado las puertas de las habitaciones para que no puedan escaparse.

Extrañamente, los cuatro chicos manifestaron grandes deseos de irse pronto a la cama, con la excusa que tenían que ir al día siguiente al partido de quiddich en Irlanda.

Por la mañana, los jóvenes estaban de un humor de perros.

- Harry y yo vamos al jardín, mamá. Dijo una Ginny taciturna después de desayunar.

A media mañana, la Sra. Weasley les había sorprendido otra vez ocultos en el jardín con los labios a escasos milímetros y las manos perdidas.

- ¿Creeis que la habeis inventado vosotros, la felicidad? Ginny, te he mandado arreglar el desván. Harry, a recortar el césped.

Ginny se separó hecha una furia.

- Ya no soy una niña, mamá.

"Nos vemos en un rato. Quédate en el jardin" le dijo al oido.

Harry protestó.

- Pero Molly, he recortado la hierba hace una hora ¿De verdad tengo que volver a recortarla¿Puedo pintar las vallas del jardin?

La madre de Ginny estaba también radiante. Su hija era feliz con Harry por fin. Ese chico de ojos verdes era el yerno que quería. Pero tenía que cumplir con ¡snif! su papel de mamá de la novia. Ya pensaba en los vestidos, el diseño de los arreglos florales, la lista de invitados y el pastel de boda. Tendría mucho trabajo los próximos meses.

- ¿No te da vergüenza, Harry? Hacer eso con Ginny delante de mis ojos. No quiero saber lo que hicisteis ayer en la playa. ¿Por qué no sois buenos chicos como Ron y Hermione que están ordenando el cobertizo de las herramientas? Pinta, pero sin magia, que te conozco.

Harry, mientras pintaba, oía ruidos en el cobertizo. Se acercó y allí pasaba algo. Todas las herramientas estaban fuera del cobertizo en un espantoso desorden invisible desde la casa. Entre ellas, algunas prendas masculinas y femeninas. Las arrojó dentro del cobertizo. Maldijo su suerte. ¿Por qué no se nos ocurrió a nosotros?

Richard empezó a protestar.

- Harry, entre tu suegra y esa Hermione nos la han jugado bien.

Al cabo de un rato, Ginny bajó al jardín. Estuvieron juntos hasta la hora de la comida.

**24.- El Analisis de Ron y Harry.**

Después de la comida, Ron y Harry hacían tiempo jugando al ajedrez mágico mientras esperaban a las chicas que se preparaban para ir al partido.

- Tengo que confesarte algo, Harry. Tuve un sueño con Hermione.

- ¿Lo qué hicisteis?

Ron enrojeció un poco más. No contestó.

- ¿De veras¿Cómo pasó?

- No estoy muy seguro.

- ¿Y tú, cómo te comportaste?

- Casi no me reconozco.

- No te preocupes. Es sólo un sueño. Y cada vez os veo más unidos. ¿Le has notado algun cambio?

- Desde que soñé eso, cada vez que la veo, es ella la que se ruboriza. Se calma cuando la beso. Y quiere mas.

- ¿Qué extraño? Con lo tímida que parecía. Parece que las cosas te van bien.

- Y tú has vuelto con mi hermana.

- ¿Te molesta?

- Estoy muy contento. Mi hermana siempre te ha querido y lo ha pasado muy mal. Si estais bien juntos, no me importa nada mas. Recuerda que fui yo el primero que te pidió que la invitases al baile de Navidad.

Sonrió.

Ron parecía otro.

Los dos amigos se estrecharon la mano.

**25.- El Analisis de Hermione y Ginny.**

En su habitación, cambiándose para ir a Irlanda.

- Gracias por advertirme de lo que planeaban George y su amiguito, Hermione.

- Gracias por nada, entre chicas tenemos que ayudarnos. ¿Qué tal te fue? Quince horas con tu chico dan para mucho.

- Mmmmmmmmmmmmm...

- Si, ya lo sé. Tres veces, gran pecadora.

- ¿Quien te ha dicho que fueron tres?

- Tu cara bonita.

- Dejemos ese tema. ¿Y de la gran conspiradora, qué?

- Mmmmm... Me tuve que despertar en el primer plato ¿Por qué insististe tanto en un sueño laaaaargo y me pediste que "me equivocara" en la poción?

- Porque estaba harta de pasar hambre estos meses.

- Ya, y te pusiste las botas. Y como no te bastaba lo de la playa, te lo has llevado después al jardín a terminar el trabajo.

- En el jardín no he hecho nada malo. Seguro que menos que tú en el cobertizo, pervertida.

- No cambies de tema.

Risas.

- ¿No te sientes un poco culpable de haberlos manipulado?

- Para nada, hicieron lo que les gustaría hacer.

- Nos dejamos llevar...

- Les ayudamos un poquito...

- ¿Sabes lo que me ha sorprendido? La forma en que me trataba, anticipandose a todo lo que pensaba hacer. Me conoce casi mejor que yo.

- A mí me pasó lo mismo, creo que nos estamos enamorando. ¿Es grave, doctor?

Risas.

- ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de tomar el suero, dormirte, activar el suero, sincronizarte con Ron y despertarte antes de relevar a George?

- Lo tomé de los frascos de control cuando subieron a Harry. Después George se quedó con vosotros. Subí a la habitación de Ron y se lo hice tomar dormido, instalé un mecanismo que nos acercaria el activador y utilice la hipnosis para dormirme y programar la hora de despertar. Me sincronicé. Mmmmm. Apenas habíamos terminado tuve que despertar, escondí las cosas, relevé a George y simulé que los frascos de control los habías roto tú. Por cierto, creo que había menos cantidad que cuando los preparamos. No me fio un pelo de tu querido hermano el bromista.

- ¿Dónde estabas en el sueño?

- Él estaba enfermo y yo era su cuidadora. Recuerda que el próximo sueño largo me toca a mí.

- Siempre te he dicho que Ron es un bebé grande.

- ¿Crees que lo del colorante es una broma de George?

- No estoy segura. Hablaré con Marga en Irlanda.


	9. Harry contra Ginny

**26.- El partido de irlanda.**

Después de la comida, las dos parejas se agarraron al trasladador para partir hacia Irlanda, al partido benéfico de los Vulture.

Llegaron sin problemas y fueron ubicados en sus localidades por la organización. Numerosas personas se acercaron a saludar a Harry, que les atendió cortesmente, sin separarse del lado de su novia. Al ver esto, algunas brujas jóvenes disimulaban muy mal su hostilidad a Ginny. La chica pelirroja las miraba desafiante y no hacía nada por evitar los roces y algun beso de su novio. Cumplió su promesa de "restregarselo por la cara" a todas las que se acercaron con intenciones poco claras. En unos minutos llegaron George y Angelina.

El campus había terminado. Los jugadores profesionales y los entrenadores entregaban sus diplomas a los jóvenes deportistas. Todos se preparaban para el gran espectáculo.

Al inicio del juego, los dos equipos y el público, con las manos entrelazadas, guardaron un emotivo homenaje a las víctimas de Voldemort.

En la presentación de los equipos, los leprechaun repitieron la exhibición que hicieron en el Mundial con éxito similar. No menos celebrada fue la exhibición de los Vulture, con el galeón y la formación de lanceros que se habían convertido, sin querer, en sus símbolo. Pero lo más aplaudido fue cuando los lanceros golpearon el suelo y de la tierra surgió un olivo. Los irlandeses agradecían que gentes tan distintas hubieran querido combatir y morir a su lado.

Los Vulture, con túnicas rojas con ribetes negros presentaban a

Samuel, en los postes. El capitán Charly con Rafa a los bates. Marga, con los hermanos Rudy y Martha, como cazadores. La snicht sería cosa de Giorgio.

Los irlandeses, todavía campeones del mundo, de verde con ...

Guardián: Ryan. Bateadores: Quigley y Connolly. Cazadores: Troy, el capitán, Mullet y Gallagher. Buscador: Aidan Lynch

El partido se planteó claramente al ataque por ambos equipos. Querían agradar al público. El resultado no era primordial. Una espectacular serie de lanzamientos de Rudy desde la larga distancia fue replicada por las ya clásicas combinaciones entre los cazadores irlandeses.

De nuevo sorprendió Vulture con una innovación táctica, un aclarado para que el guardián Samuel avanzara sin sin obstáculos, lanzara y marcara.

El marcador oscilaba pero sin decantarse por ningún conjunto. La snicht seguía sin aparecer cuando Charly pidió tiempo muerto.

En la tribuna, George no se perdía detalle.

- Giorgio me dijo que Charly está preparando alguna sorpresa.

- Ya no podrá ser como en Italia el año pasado, cuando se escapó con la buscadora italiana y no pudieron encontrarlos en tres días.

- Supuestamente era un truco para alargar la transmisión y con ella la publicidad para ese partido benéfico. Giorgio estuvo simulando no ver la snicht justo a dos metros de su escoba durante mas de una hora.

- ¿Qué pasó con la chica?

- Charly se caso con ella a los tres meses. Se casaron a los tres meses. Quería jugar hoy un rato, pero está esperando un hijo.

- ¿ Me estás diciendo que Charly arriesgó su vida ante los mortífagos sabiendo que su esposa esperaba un hijo?.

- Si.

**27.- Harry contra Ginny.**

Charly se elevó con su escoba hasta la tribuna de Harry.

- ¿Te animas a jugar un poco?

- Lo siento, pero no traje mi escoba.

- ¿La has visto últimamente? Ésta se le parece mucho.

Harry vió su escoba en manos de Charly. A su lado, George intentaba disimular.

- ¿Lo sabías, verdad? Sigues siendo el bromista oficial.

Miraba a Ginny preguntándole con el gesto.

Mientras, el capitán irlandés Troy pensaba. Ese bandido de Charly y sus sorpresitas... Seguro que va a invitar a Potter a jugar. Pero hoy no sabe la que le espera...

Voló también al palco.

- Ginevra Weasley ¿quieres darles una lección a estos creidos¿Juegas con los campeones del mundo?

Ginny miró a los ojos de Harry y asintió sonriendo. Quería demostrar a Harry el valor de la joya que tenía a su lado.

Harry oyó dentro de él como Richard gritaba. "Te está poniendo a prueba, Harry. No aflojes ahora. Aguanta."

- Claro que jugaré yo también, Charly.

"Cambio en el Vulture Squadron." "Harry Potter entra por Giorgio Lorenzo"

"Cambio en Irlanda" "Ginevra Weasley por Aidan Lynch."

Mientras Harry y Ginny se ponían sus túnicas. Charly y el capitan irlandés Troy tomaron el altavoz.

- Hemos apostado mil galeones cada uno para el fondo de ayuda. ¿Quien mas se apunta, amigos?

Un rugido ensordecedor fue la respuesta. Los corredores de apuestas gastaron todos sus cuadernos.

Giorgio sonrió a Harry al cruzarse con él. ¿Te ha contado alguien lo del suero sincronizador?

Harry le respondió al oido riendo "Ginny dice que necesita dos frascos por si tengo una recaida."

Risas.

Jugaban uno contra otro por primera vez en su vida en un partido de verdad. Algo tímidos al principio ocuparon sus posiciones muy por encima del resto de jugadores esperando cualquier aparición de la snicht que ese día estaba especialmente tímida. Harry arrancó el primero pero era una falsa alarma.

Las chicas Vulture entraron en juego. Las carreras de Marga y los tiros de Martha bastaron para estrechar apretar el marcador de nuevo. Esta actividad frenética contrastaba con la pereza de los dos bateadores, que dejaban plena libertad de movimientos a la nueva buscadora. Cuando se arrancó, le dejaron pasar haciendole una reverencia. La snicht, después de cruzar entre todos los jugadores, se iba elevando, elevando, con los dos buscadores detrás de ella volando cada vez más juntos. "Mía" dijeron ambos atrapandola entre sus manos. No dijeron más, se miraron a los ojos y siguieron elevandose hasta no pudieron resistir más y, sin soltar la snicht, se besaron.

Llegó el árbitro hasta las alturas a fastidiar, como es costumbre en todos los árbitros.

- ¿Bajareis de una vez, tortolitos¿Quien tiene la snicht?

Ambos le mostraron la pelota dentro de sus manos entrelazadas.

Concluido el partido, el secretario de la Federación Británica de Quiddicht informó que debido a los méritos contraidos por los Vulture Squadron en la derrota de Voldemort, los clubs británicos ofrecían al Vulture Squadron una plaza a perpetuidad para jugar en la Euroquiddicht como representante suyo.

Sorprendido, el capitán de los Vulture mantuvo una breve conversación con todos los miembros del equipo.

Interrumpió el discurso del secretario

- Sr. Secretario. Los Vulture agradecemos el honor que se nos ofrece pero debemos rechazarlo porque supone traicionar todos los valores de nuestro club.

Nuestra forma de vida es el trabajo y la lucha, por eso nunca aceptamos regalos ni privilegios y siempre celebramos nuestros partidos con independencia del resultado. Sería vergonzoso para nosotros que aceptasemos un mérito deportivo que no hemos ganado en el campo. Tampoco aceptamos recompensas de ningun tipo por cumplir con nuestro deber. Nos basta ayudar a que la gente sea un poco más feliz. No intenten cambiarnos.

El secretario consultó con los clubs y anunció.

- Si los Vulture Squadron no pueden aceptar este honor, el reconocimiento de la Federación Británica será un partido anual que jugará la selección de las Islas Británicas contra el resto de Europa. En ese partido, la selección británica llevará el uniforme de los Vulture.

**28.- El tercer tiempo.**

En el vestuario de los chicos los Vulture bebían champagne en la gran Copa que les había concedido la Federación

- Compañeros, hoy es un gran día para los Vulture. Eramos un equipo pequeño. Hoy hemos podido jugar por una buena causa contra los campeones del mundo y no han conseguido derrotarnos en su propio campo. No sé si somos un equipo "grande" pero todos los de ahí fuera SABEN que somos el mejor equipo del mundo.

- Charly, dime por qué me has hecho jugar si veias que no tenía ninguna gana y además durante el partido habeis dejado que Ginny hiciera lo que le ha dado la gana.

- Harry. Hay dos respuestas. La primera es te has convertido en uno de los nuestros. El capitán del equipo todavía soy yo y decido sobre quien juega o no. La segunda es que te mereces a esa chica y lo hicimos para ayudarte.

Charly le entregó una bludger con la firma de todos los miembros del equipo. Era la que había servido para advertir a los Vulture de que estaba en peligro. La gemela de la que seguía en Hogwarts.

- ¿Recuerdas esto? Toma. Ahora es tuya.

- "Gracias" ¿Por qué me dais las gracias?

- Por dejarnos luchar a tu lado y por jugar con nosotros.

- La verdad es que soy yo el que os lo debo casi todo.

En el vestuario de las chicas.

- Perdónanos por lo de antes. Hemos visto cuanto os quereis. Estamos contentas de que no haya conseguido ganarte. Te lo mereces.

- Sólo te pedimos que dejes algo para las otras, por si algun día te cansas de él,

Ginny sonrió. Se habían dado cuenta de que era suyo. Y ella también lo sabía porque eran otras mujeres que se lo confirmaban. Primero la niña de la playa y ahora éstas.

- Eso no va a pasar.

- Harry, esa chica hoy te ha dado un buen repaso

-¿Qué dices, Richard?

- Te ha hecho jugar sin tener ganas, has tenido que correr detrás de ella, no has podido ganarle y la has tenido que besar delante de 100.000 magos. Sólo le ha faltado quitarte los pantalones y darte de comer en la boca. Yo de tí no esperaría mas.

- ¿Por qué le han ofrecido un puesto perpetuo en la Euroquiddicht a los Vulture?

- Por vergüenza. Durante la guerra no movieron un dedo contra Voldemort.


	10. El compromiso

**29.- El compromiso.**

Al día siguiente, "El Profeta" informó de todo lo que había pasado en Irlanda, con Harry y Ginny enfrentados en el quidditch y más unidos que nunca. Incluía una foto del beso en las alturas. "He tenido que esperar cuatro años para que acierten con mis sentimientos." pensó Harry.

Desde su vuelta de Irlanda, Harry se pasaba la mayor parte de la semana en La Madriguera, estando todo el tiempo posible con su novia. La relación avanzaba. Hasta que por fin se decidió. Y pidió a Arthur y Molly que se reuniera toda la familía porque pensaba pedirles algo.

Arthur convocó inmediatamente a todo el clan Weasley. Harry quería decirles algo.

Harry entró en la sala acompañado de Hagrid. A falta de sus padres, de su padrino, de Dumbledore o de Remus Lupin, sentía que era la persona más próxima a él para acompañarle en ese trance. El semigigante le había sacado de entre las ruinas de la casa de sus padres, había ido a rescatarle de la casa de sus tíos y le había abierto las puertas del mundo mágico.

Sentados estaban Bill con Fleur, Charlie, Percy con Penelope, George con Katie, un asiento vacío, Ron con Hermione. Arthur y Molly. En el otro extremo de la gran mesa, una pelirroja esperaba.

Harry empezó: "Arthur, Molly, habeis sido estos años mi verdadera familia. Siempre habeis estado conmigo cuando os he necesitado. Siempre os querré. Ahora quiero que me permitais cuidar a Ginevra para siempre. Necesito vuestro permiso" Arthur le hizó una indicación invitándole a acercarse a su hija. Molly se enjugaba las lágrimas.

Harry tomó la mano de su amor.

- Ginevra Molly Weasley, te quiero. Cuando me alejé de tí por una noble causa. me equivoqué. No hay causa mas noble que el amor. Has dejado que vuelva a tí y he visto que te quiero con toda mi alma. No permitas que vuelva a separarme de tí.¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

- Harry James Potter, quiero casarme contigo, Siempre te he querido. He visto todo lo que eres capaz de amarme y sé que juntos seremos felices.

- ¿Cuando quieres que nos casemos?

- Me casaría ahora mismo, pero mi madre dirá que tiene que escoger primero mi vestido y eso pueden ser al menos tres meses. Además a los dos nos falta un año para terminar los estudios en Hogwarts. Cuando terminemos será el mejor momento.

- Estaré allí donde tú estés.

Hagrid, con los ojos enrojecidos, le alargó una cajita a su amigo.

- Ginny, acepta este anillo para que mi amor esté siempre contigo.

Harry colocó el anillo en el dedo de su prometida y la besó delante de toda su familía.

Todos los Weasley se levantaron y le abrazaron.

Hagrid estuvo a punto de romperle las costillas.

**30.- Richard se da de baja.**

- Richard¿se puede saber dónde te has metido?¿Por qué no hablas conmigo como antes?

- Harry, tienes que darte cuenta que aparecí cuando quisiste que Ginevra fuera tuya. Ahora que ya lo es (eso de que tú fueras suyo formaba parte del precio) ya no me necesitas. Ahora debes estar con ella y preguntarle a ella. Pero sigo estando dentro de tí. Si me despierto será que algo no anda bien entre vosotros.

- ¿Cómo me he portado hoy?

- Un poco cursi, pero bueno, hay cosas peores y para ser la primera vez has cumplido. Fijate en el pedazo de pastel que te ha preparado tu suegra.

- Pensaré en tí cuando vuelva a mirarme al espejo.

- Como quieras, pero que sea después de lavarte y afeitarte.

**Aqui termina esta historia.**

**Gracias a los que la hayan leido y se han divertido un poco. La escribí precisamente para eso.**

**Advierto que es posible que recupere a algun-os personajes para otras historias.**

**Personajes reales que han inspirado el VULTURE SQUADRON. Son deportistas relacionados con la isla de Mallorca.**

**Guardian (y buscador): Samuel Eto'o. Jugador de futbol.**

**Bateadores: Carles "Charly" Moyà y Rafa Nadal. Tenistas.**

**Cazadores: Rudy y Marta Fernandez. Jugadoes de baloncesto.**

**Marga Fullana. Ciclista mountain-bike.**

**Buscador: Jorge "Giorgio" Lorenzo. Motociclista.**


End file.
